Star Square Saison 1
by OrganisationXIII
Summary: Bienvenu a Star Square! Qui sera le ou la nouvelle SUPER SQUAREE? parodi de star académie avec des personnes pas si humaines que ça...
1. Chapter 1

BONJOUR tout le MONDE!!

Êtes vous pret pour cette Toute nouvelle Aventure?!

Bienvenu sur le Plateau de la Star Square! Je suis Miki, la présentatrice de cette Série Fantastique! Je vous accompagnerai durant les 7 semaines a venir!

Tout d'abord, je tiens a remercier TFI d'avoir eu la brillante idée de diffuser Star Académie au moment où j'allumais ma télé! Et remercier Kimi, ma fidèle jumelle!

Kimi: Bonsoir tout le monde!!

#Applaudissement#

Kimi: Merci, merci! Alors oui, cette émission vien de notre chère émission que tout les humains connaissent plus ou moins: Star Acaémie!

Miki: pour en revenir a NOTRE émission; les règles sont un peu différentes... Bien sur, nous gardons les 15 personnes choisis parmis les candidats et l'élimination par semaine!

Kimi: voici nos règles! Pour les votes, nous vous prirons de bien vouloir poster une Rewiews pour nous signaler quel candidat vous voulez garder en compétition, dans l'Aventure! Les deux autres nominés seront automatiquement éliminés! Et oui, c'est comme ca et pas autrement! A vous de faire le bon choix! Bien sur, la petite nouveauté qu'il n'y a pas dans la Star'ac, c'est que les encouragements et les petits messages envoyés par Reviews seront transférés aux candicats et lu par ceux ci le jour même! Lâchez vous donc!

Miki: Bien sur, notre élu le dernier jour deviendra SUPER SQUARE et il pourra enregistrer un album dans une grande maison de disque!

Kimi: Mais pour cela, c'est a vous de les juger! C'est pour cela qu'ils seront encadrés et entraînés par nos professeurs.

Miki: tien, en parlant d'eux, ils arrivent quand?

Kimi: ils arrivent a minuit, je crois bien...

Miki: bon, bref, il y aura prof de théatre, de danse, de chant, de sport...

Kimi: les candidats seront envoyés dès ce soir a notre magnifique demeure spécialement achetée pour l'émissin!

Miki: Kimiko, je viens de recevoir un message sur mon portable...

Kimi: hmmm?

Miki: les prof sont là...

Kimi: depuis combien de temps...

Miki: j'ai mal lu, c'était pas 12h00 (minuit) mais 21h...

Kimi: Miki...

Miki: désolée n.n"

Kimi: bien, mes chers fanfictices, voici pour la première fois sur un plateau de télévision de télé-réalité, nos professeur!!

#Applaudissement # #4 personnes arrivent sur scène#

Miki: demande à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux, au teint parfait et habiller tout en verts'adresse a un grand blond, habillé tout de bleu, les cheevux blond façon rockeur et une pochette de guitare a la main Bonsoir Professeur! Quel est votre nom et votre profession, je vous prit!

??: Bonsoir a tous! Je suis le professeur de Chant ! Je m'appelle Ariel!

#Applaudissement#

Kimi: bien et vous? s'adresse a un grand homme au long cheveux noirs, a la peau doré et avec un point au milieu du front, habillé en costar cravate parfait

??: Je me prénomme Tseng. Je suis le professeur de Sport.

#Applaudissement#

Miki: et vous? s'adresse a un grand blond, habillé tout de bleu, les cheevux blond façon rockeur et une pochette de guitare a la main

??: Salut tout le monde, MOI c'est Demyx, le prof de Danse et de Musique!

#Applaudissement#

Kimi: perfecto et pour terminé, je devine que vous êtes le prof de théatre! s'adresse a un grand homme habillé en rose, avec les cheveux roses et une faux dans le dos

??: non je suis le cuisinier...

#Applau...silence#

Kimi: oups... ...

Miki: ...

??: non mais je plaisante, je suis bien le professeur Maluxia, ma section est bien le théatre.

#Applaudissement#

Kimi: ouf j'ai eu peur...

Miki: bien! Remet toi de tes émotions, le tournage n'est pas terminé! Je suppose que vous attendez tous avec impatiente nos chers candidats, qui ne sont toujours pas arrivés, enbouteillage sur la route 5 entre le chateau d'Illusiopolis et la Ville de traverse. Nous informons aussi les gens, elle est chouette cette émission!!

Kimi: Miki... on est en télé réalité pas en info trafic, c'est pas le même salaire...

Miki: oh, pardon...

Kimi: bien, alors voici une courte pause en attendant nos candidats!

#10 minutes plus tards#

#Applaudissement#

Kimi: rebonsoir a ceux qui étaient déja là et bonsoir a ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre! Je suis Kimi, l'une des présentatrice, et voici ma jumelle, Miki!

Miki: bonsoir!

Kimi: nous vous avions laissez il y a quelques instants, au moment où nos candidats devaient arrivés!

Miki: Hé bien les VOICI!!

#Applaudissement#

#Musique ambiante de fond genre Star'ac#

#Un par Un, les candidats entres sur le plateau en marchant vers Miki et Kimi et se mettent les un a coté des autres.#

#Applaudissement#

#Hurlement des gens dans le publique#

Kimi et Miki: BIENVENU A VOUS!!

Tous: bonsoir tout le monde!!

#Applaudissement#

Kimi: je suis heureuse de vous recevoir ici!

Miki: moi aussi!

Kimi: bienvenu dans l'aventure, et félicitation d'avoir réussi le test d'admition!

Tous: merci

Miki: bien, c'est parti pour les présentation! On va aller de gauche a droite! Alors on y va!

1er à gauche: bonsoir, moi c'est Zack!

2ème : Yooo! Moi c'est Reno!!

3ème : Moi c'est Rufus!

4ème : Mon nom est Sephiroth...soupire

Miki: très motivé celui là...

Sephiroth: je sis fatigué.

Kimi: ne vous inquiétez pas ca va pas durer longtemps!

Sephiroth: si vous continuez a blablater dans le vide, si.

Kimi:...

Miki:...

Kimi: suivant.

5 ème : coucou tout le monde, moi c'est Kairi!

6 ème : signe de la main moi c'est Naminé.

7 ème : Larxène.

8 ème: Je m'appelle Olette, enchantée!

9 ème: Youwouuuuh!! Moi c'est Yuffie!!

10 ème : Je suis Aéris!

11 ème : Moi c'est Tifa!

12 ème : Bonsoir tout le monde, je me prénomme... Axel... sourire charmeur

13 ème: Roxas.(le numéro XIII n'est pas voulu volontairement xD)

14 ème: grands signes Salut, Salut, moi c'est Sora!!

15 ème: Je suis Riku.

Kimi: ça en fait du mond et des noms a retenir!!

Miki: si vous vous perdez, nous vous conseillons d'aller sur notre site officiel qui sera disponible deès que possible!

Kimi: maintenant que les présentation sont faite, je passe la parole à Demyx, notre professeur de danse et de musique!

Demyx: Merci Kimiko! Déja bonsoir a vous tous, j'ai hate de travailler avec vous! je ne vous ai pas vu du tout danser mais je verrez vos capacités plus tard, bonne soirée et bonne arrivée a la MAISON.

Tous: Merci!

Miki: Ariel, un commentaire?

Ariel: oui bien sur! Bonsoir a tous, mes jeunes amis! Je me présente a vous, Ariel, professeur de Chant... D'après ce que j'ai pu appercevoir, il y en a déja d'entre vous qui savent plus ou moins travailler leur voix. Pour tout le reste je demanderais beaucoup d'effort, je me suis bie nfait comprendre?

Tous: oui!

Ariel: Bien, bonne nuit et bonne arrivée a la MAISON.

Miki: Marluxia?

Marluxia: on se verra après demain. Bonne nuit.

Tous: bien.

Miki: je voisss... . Tseng, un mot?

Tseng: bonsoir jeunes candidats, je suis Tseng, votre professeur de Sport. Je vous préviens tout de suite, le niveau est elevé avec moi. Je ne veux pas de limace dans l'equipe! c'est on suit, ou on suit pas. Sinon, bienvenu et bonne nuit. Je vous vois demain matin.

Tous: Merci, à demain.

Kimi: au moins c'est clair! Aller, mes amis, il est temps pour nous de partirent se coucher, et vous de découvrirent là où vous aller vivre au maximum 7 semaines! Bonne chance! Au revoir!

Miki: Bonne nuit!

Tous: Merciiiii, Aurevoir!!

#Applaudissement#

Kimi et Kimi: et bien chers téléspectateurs! A demain et bonne nuit.

#voix offf: FIN DE LA TRANSMISSION#


	2. Arrivée a MAISON

Miki: Bonjour et bienvenu sur le plateau en direct de la Star Square! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver!

Kimi: Bonjour! Hier, dans notre toute première diffusion, vous avez pu voir nos professur ainsi que nos chers candidat! L'administration de la Star Square vous remercie pour vos messages! Ils nous vont droit au coeur! Mais désolée, on a oublié de vous prévenir: ce sont les professeurs qui choisissent les nominés et c'est a vous de choisire lequel d'entre eux doit rester!!

Miki: cela ne va pas être facile! Faites le bon choix!

Kimi: Notre site officiel ouvrira ses portes dans quelques jour... Vous pourrez ainsi vous renseignez sur nos participants et dans quel environnement ils progessent!

Miki: pour en revenir avec ceux ci justement, nous avons filmé pour vous l'arrivée des 15 jeune gens...

Kimi: regarder et amusez vous!

# 00h50 - MAISON #

Les particpants a l'aventure descende du bus et découvrent... une superbe "maison" de 2 étages, toute en pière et au toit noir. elle est assez grande et allongée.

Reno pousse un grand "yooooo" en descendant, le premier. Les filles, le sourire aux lèvres font des bont de 3 mètres tellement elle sont contente.

" Waouh... c'est pas rien... Dit Axel a un petit blond aux grand yeux bleu océan.

- Mouai...

- Roh, aller, tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser!"

Le rouquin s'approche de Reno et ils commencent a parler ensemble. Rexos lui rejoin Sora qui esr en train que courir partout pour exprimer sa joie!

"C'est top toptoptoptoptoptoptoptoptop...

- Je crois qu'on a comprit, Sora... soupire Roxas

- Ouai mais c'est top quand même!"

Roxas soupire et s'avance pour rejoindre le groupe qui se réuni devant les portes de la maison.

" Prêt? demande Rufus

- Mais aller vas'yyy! crie Yuffie, toute excité

- Alors c'est partis! Dit Rufus en poussant les portes de MAISON"

Rufus cherche le dijoncteur et c'est là que... Le lumières brillent! Tous ce beau monde crie de joie et d'étonnement. Ils s'entasse tous dans le hall d'entrée, une pièce rectangulaire, avec quelques photos de déco, des portes manteaux, des placard de rangement...et 2 téléphones! Chouette , s'écrie Olette, je vais pouvoir appeller Hayner! Sephiroth ne s'attarde pas à l'entrée et ouvre les grandes prtes du living room: des canapés et futeuil autours d''un grand écran plat au mur, une petite table basse devant pour approfondir le tout. Plus loin sur la droite, un escalier. Au centre de la pièce, une table en forme de U se dresse pour former la salle a manger. Et au fond a droite, la cuisine. Un belle cuisine façon campagne, très jolie. Sephiroth et Rufus tirent la tête pendant que Kairi et Naminé dévorent la cuisine des yeux. Zack crie soudain: Venez voir, top classe!. Tous accourent et découvrent... la salle de dance! Des miroirs sur les murs, un parquet flamboyant, et quelques instruments de musique par ci par là. C'est génial, s'écrie Tifa, on pourra danser en même temps qu'on voit la cuisine! Roxas, prit de fatigue, soupire et monte doucement les escaliers. Reno le suis de près. Ils arrivent tous les deux au premier étage et remarque qu"il y a deux W.C, et un espèce de couloir aux murs rapprochés. Ils le suivent, en silence et ouvre la première porte a droite. C'est une chambre aux tons pétant. Du jaune calme au mur mais un jaune tétant comme moquette. Pitier, espérons que ce ne soit pas... Reno cour ouvrire la deusième chambre et trouve une pièce au ton bleu tendre...trendre sur les murs, flashi sur le sol... Avec 8 lits. Il sourit. Toutes leurs affaires sont posé sur les lits. Il voit roxas entrer et rechercher ses affaires. Il fait de même en entendant les autres monter. Aéris regarde sa montre, il est 00h32... Et tous ici ont l'air fatigué. Elle entre dans la chambr e es filles et sourit, contente. Le jaune. Comme la couleur de ses fleurs. Elle trouve ses affaires et cherche son pyjamas. yuffie, elle , s'installe sur son lit et commence a jouer a sa PSP.

" Yuffie, c'est bien ça ton nom? demande Tifa

- hmmm? ouiii!

- tu pourrais ranger tes affaires avant de faire ça, non?"

Yuffie grogne et eteint son machin élèctronique, se lève et range ses affaires.

Il est 1h10 et toutes les filles sont couchées.

1h30, Sora décide enfin de se calmer et a dormir.

Demain s'avèrent être une dure journée pour tous...

* * *

Miki: nous revoilà. Alors content? Eux ont l'air de l'être!

Kimi: On vous retrouve Demain, à la même heure, pour un résumé de la jurnée d'aujourd'hui et de demain, Ciao!

# fin de la transmition #

* * *

Miki: #soupire# ahhhh, alors qu'avons nous là...# allume son écran #

Kimi: alors? #s'asseoi a coté de sa jumelle#

Miki: Waouh, 9!

Kimi: Yoo! Vrai?

Miki: ouai, bah tien regarde!

Kimi: bah super! on leur réecrit?

Miki: oui!

Kimi: on commence par...Mary!

Miki: Bonsoir Mary, merci de la reviews, ca nous touche! Tu espères voir Sephy et Axe len final? Pas mal, mais attend de les entendrent cchanter, ca vaux le détour! Pour ce qui est de Larxène, elle n'est pas non plus le dernière de l'Organisation... il y a aussi le numéro XIV et Moi! . Enfin bref, merci de tes encouragements!

Kimi: je prend la suite, il s'agit de ?

Miki: Ruizuchan

Kimi: très bien! bonsoir, Ruizuchan! Et oui les profs ne peuvent pas être éliminés! Désolée! xD Tu voterais pour que Kairi soit éliminée.. très bien ,on verra ça Samedi prochain... Ensuite, pour ce quei est de Rufus... Si tu connais FFVIII, il s'agit du directeur Shin-ra, la grande entreprise qui gouverne sur le monde... Et il s'agit de mon patron évidement... Sephiroth a un sacré tempéremment, ca dépendra de son humeur . Encore un Axel Roxas... Vous allez vite en besogne! Attendez de l'entendre chanter le pauvre Roxa,s on va bien rigoler... non je suis méchante ". Merci des encuragements!

Miki: mdr ryuzaki-ryuga , Oui d'accord, toi t'es une rebelle! Je crois pas que Cloud soit sur la liste des participants..; peut être sera t il la a la prochaine saison... Alors comme ca tu nous trouve mieux que Nikos... C'est trop gentil merci!! trop sympa!

Kimi: Luluce, alors toi, tu nous a bien fait rigoler! Heureuses d'avoir pu t'inspirer! Et pour le Kimi et Kimi, bah oui je m'aime deux fois ...

Miki: #sans commentaire#

Kimi: " enfin bref, t'inquiète pas le bouton sera en marche Samedi Prochain, cette émission se passe en temps réelle! Enfin, mais voyons, qu'est ce que vous avez contre la pauvre Larxène! Moi j'l'adore! lol

Miki: suivant: DaSe-Writter, Marlu est pas trop doué pour ca... et Tseng, on l'a un peu forcé... Merci de l'encouragement!

Kimi: Ariani Lee Gore, et oui pauvre Rox... il a survécu a d'autre, il survivra a ca, xD. pour Tifa, c'est un bon choix pour ma part! Merci des encouragements!

Miki: Shirley no Gemini, merci pour eux , et merci pour nous! a croire que vous toutes vous nous aimez bien, c'est rassurrant! La suite de leur vie a MAISON sera en direct demain pour un résumé justement d'aujourd'hui et demain !

Kimi: Serya -chan, Mdr, puvre Kairi et Naminé, enfin encore du Axel Rox... evous me donner des idées... # va finir par appeller les profs pour qu'ils les martirisent encore plus# niark? lol, non, j'suis pas sadique a ce point là... quoi que...

Miki: et pour finir, Myrylaa, j'te laisse a Kimiko.

Kimiko: bonsoir a toi... Et ui je conanis Crisis Core ... j'ai connu bie npire... Je suis arrivée u début de la guerre, en pleine essort de la Shin-ra, c'est a dire pendant Before Crisis... Et Zack était un de mes amis les plus cher, le voir mourir ma briser le coeur... Mais en temps que Turk,pas eu le choix... pour en revenir a des choses joyeuse, je suis hyper contente que tu l'encourages! Merci pour lui! Cette idée nous est venu de la télé... on y est pour rien "! Franchement merci de ton soutient, ca va droit au coeur!

Miki: Bien c'est erminé pour aujourd'hui! Demain: Les premiers cours et ... a vous de voir!

kmi: byebye!


	3. Résumé de Lundi

Bonjour a toutes et a tous! Je vous présente mes plus sincèrent excuses pour le retard et surtout pour les fautes d'orthographes et les prénoms... je suis un peu dépourvu ces temps si...Les filles, a vous l'enteine!

Kimi: Bien, merci Pauline. Résumé de Lundi!

* * *

**Résumé de Lundi:**

6h25. Le portable d'Axel sonne dans la chambre des garçons. Il se retourne dans osn lit en maudissant l'appareil électronique. Il soupire et fini par se lever. Tout en baîllant, il s'étire de tout son long. Il se lève et traîne des pieds jusqu'a la porte. Un gémissement s'élève dans la pièce; Le rouquin se retourne et fait face a un petit blond, assis dans son lit, les yeux peinnant a ouvrir. Axel s'approche en souriant. Il pose une main sur l'épaule du blond qui sursaute et lui adresse un doux sourire.

" Ca va, bonhomme? C'est mon portable qui t'a réveillé? demande t-il

- hmmm... #repousse la main d'Axel# m'appelle pas bonhomme. J'suis plus un gamin.

- C'est quoi ton nom alors?

- Roxas.

- Alors bonjours, Roxas. Tu veux te rendormir ou venir prendre ton petit déjeuné en ma compagnie?"

Axel a pour seule réponse Roxas qui se laisse tomber en arrière dans son lit et qui se rendort vite fait. Axel sourit et quitte la pièce en prenant bie nsoin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. il descent les escaliers.

En bas, Miki prépare les petits déjeunés. Elle voit Axel descendre, une lueure étonnée dans les yeux. Elle sourit et lui tend un bol.

" J'ai préparé le p'tit dèj. dit elle en le voyant verser du lait dans son bol et rajouter quelques cuillère de chocolat en poudre.

- Merci, mais que fais tu là. demande t-il en tendant le bol devant lui. Tiens, tu peux me le faire chauffer?

- oui, bien sur. répond elle en s'exécutant. En tant que présentatrice, je me suis permise de venir vous voir.

- Ah... Tu connais un peu les autres?

- hmmm... Pas vraiment. C'est plutôt Kimi.

- Mais toi, personne?

- Un peu Sora, Naminé et Kairi.

- Hm. Et Roxas?

- Roxas? C'est pas le frère de Sora lui? J'suis pas sûr.

- Merci."

Elle lui rend son bol et il fini de manger. Au fur et a mesure, le reste des participants défilent et mangent. Quelques minutes après le petit déjeuné, Miki se positionne au milieu de la pièce et tape dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

" Bonjour a tous. Alors aujourd'hui, vous allez commencer par sport avec Tseng. A 12h30, vous mangez. Puis vous avez cours de théatre avec Marluxia, à 1h20. Pour finir, vous avez chant avec Ariel. Entre les heures de cours, vous avez des temps de pauses. La salle de danse est a disposition de ceux qui veullent s'éxercer. Pas de couvre feu, mais faites attention a votre temps de sommeil. Pour ma part, je m'en vais ce soir. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, chercher moi ou crier: MIKI en plein milieu de la maison, je vous retrouverez. Bonne journée."

Tous hôchent la tête et se lève. Tous vont se préparer.

_Salle de bain des garçons:_

Reno chante sous la douche.

" Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories...

- Hé ho, Reno, on est pas en cours là, tu pourrais éviter de nous infliger ça! rage Sephiroth.

- non, mais dit donc, tête de piaf blanc déplumé, j't'ai pas sonné, si t'es pas content, tu n'as qu'a aller ailleur voir si j'y suis. réplique le roux."

Sephiroth, le visage calme ouvre la porte de la douche et reste figer. Là, devant lui, se tient Reno, l'eau chaude coulante sur son corps musclé et blanc. Ses cheveux trempés tombent en une fine cascade de rouge sang sur ses épaules. Il regarde Sephiroth de ses yeux d'un vert surnaturel et sensuel. Il lui tend la main en souriant. Sephiroth sourit, se déshabille et entre dans la douche. Il pose ses mains sur les hanches du roux qui passe ses bras autours de son cou. L'argenté cale une des jambes de reno contre sa hanche. Il se penche sur Reno et lui susure doucement une phrase a l'oreille. Celui ci rougit violement.

10 secondes plus tard, un rouquin vola a travers la pièce.

" Voilà qui est fait" fait Sephiroth, tout vainqueur.

_Salle de bain des filles:_

ca papote, ca se maquille, ca se coiffe, ca fait connaîssance, rien d'autre.

8h30 Tseng arrive en costar cravate habituelle. Tous les participants descendent et attendent dehors.

"bonjour a tous. Heureux devous revoir. A partir de ce matin, je vais vous voir environs 3 jours par semaine, et vous entraîner. Comme vous avez pu le voir, sur le terrain que voici, j'ai mis des obstacles partout sur un parcours. Vous avez 3 minutes maximum chacun pour le traverser..."

Les femmes d'abord.

Tifa: réussi en 2minute 45 malgrès avoir failli se tordre la cheville plus d'une fois.

Yuffie: sans aucun problème, en 47 seconde...

Aéris: na pas réussi... s'est gamélée dès le troisème obstacle et a pas voulu continuer.

Larxène: reussi en 1min 50.

olette: est arrivée en 4minute 20.

Naminé: en 3m 42.

Kairi: en 2min 12.

Tseng note tout ca sur un carnet et passe au suivant.

Les garçons maintenant:

Reno: Malgrès son accident avec Seph ce matin, il arrive en 2min 22.

Rufus: reussi malgrès quelques problèmes d'obstacle en 3 min pile.

Seph: ... 57 seconde.

Zack: ... 1min 13.

Axel: 2min 26.

Roxas: 2min 11.

Sora: 2min 59.

Riku: 2min 01.

Tseng soupire et fini par poser son carnet... il s'approche d'Aéris.

" je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as continué?

- maiiiis j'aiii malllll!!

- et où donc?

- aux jambes et aux bras... et je me suis tirés les chevuuuuuux!! ça faiiiit malll!"

Tseng préfère s'arrêter là. il regarde sa montre... 9h00.

" Bon aller course de 20 minutes! puisaprès pompes, abdos, étirements et enfin courses! go, go, go, go, go!" cria Tseng

12h30. Nos candidats sont... a moitié mort. ils mangent et se reposent.

1h30. cours de Théâtre... Annuller, Marluxia travail son jardin, il a complètement oublier Star Square.

donc a 15h30, les candidats chantent avec Ariel. Celle ci leur propose des chansons calmes qui ne vont pas du tout avec certain style de personne. elle repère les teint de voix. Rien ne se passe d'autre... En même temps, ils sonttellement fatigués qu'ils n(ont pas le temps de ce chamailler.

Après le cours d'Ariel, tout le monde monte dans les chambres, discutes comme si, comme ca... rien de passionnant.

a 21h 45, tout le monde est au lit.

**Fin du résumé de Lundi.**

* * *

Miki: voilà, c'est tout ce que la directrice a pu faire comme diffusion. Vous aurez la suite demain!

Kimi: réponses aux reviews: demain!

Miki et Kimi: Bonne soirée et bonne nuit!

#fin de la transmition#


	4. jour 2

Miki: PAULINEEEEEEEEE!!

Moi: *gloups* ... ouiiiii? *sourire innocent*

Kimi: viens ici tout de suite!

Moi: *approche ses deux "tutrices" avec méfiance* oui?

Miki: c'est quoi ca? *montre un carnet de note*

Moi: euh... un carnet de note...

Kimi: et as ton avis, qu'est ce qu'il contient?

Moi: bah... mes notes...

Miki: qui sont?

Moi: euh...

Kimi: moyennes, comme d'habitude! si tu continus comme ça, je t'envois a l'école de Junon!

Moi: non tout sauf ca!!

Miki: t'as qu'a bosser!

Moi: et vous alors? Ca fait 3 ou 4 semaines que vous avez pas bossés!

Kimi: as qui la faute?

Moi: a moi...

Miki: t'as trente secondes pour passer le message a tes lectrices!

Moi: d'accord! Bonsoir a tous et bienvenu sur le plateau de Star Square! Je suis désolée de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris, mais comme vous le voyez, grâce a Mikxim et Kimiko, j'étais pas en position de travailler sur mes fics, je suis désolée! Mais je reviens, pour le plus grand plaisir de Tous! De plus, (grâce a ma connaissance en ordinateurs ^^) j'ai pu accéder a internet en douce et crée Star Square, le site officiel! Aller donc y voir un peu! http/ starsquare . skyblog .com/

* * *

**Résumé du jour 2:**

Le jour se lève sur MAISON... Son magnifique jardin tranquille respire la belle saison. Les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille d'un feu envoutant, éparpillant sa puissance sur les fraîcheurs de la nuit, pour éveiller la nature et la rosée ,douce et agréable, des matins de printemps. L'un des plus beaux oiseaux du parc, surnommé très amicalement: le sale piaf, vole jusqu'a la fenêtre de nos élèves encore endormient. Timidement, il tappe la vitre avec son bec, réclamant l'attention de ceux ci. D'un coup; le (pauvre...?) petit oiseaux fait un vole plané, propulsé par l'un des batant de la fenêtre ouvert a la va vite. Un rouge tend la main dehors, le regard enchanté, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres...Il commence a chanter...

" Un baiser pour un amour sincère et un prince charmant pour nous plaire.  
Etre bien, rire et s'étonner de s'aimer!"

Il pose ses coudes sur le rebords de la fenêtre,croire les mains, pose sa tête et son regard se fait lointain...

" Je voudrais tellement qu'il m'embrasse,  
car ses baisers seront pleins de grâce...  
Tout deux pour la vie,  
on va danser...  
Pour vivre ce rêve...  
Ce conteeee de féééééée..."

Soudain les oiseaux s'y mettent aussi et chante sur le même ton...

" tout..." recommence le roux.

Mais avant qu'il puisse recommencer la chanson, il se prend un oreiller derrière la tête. Sous la puissance de la frappe, le roux bascule et passe par fenêtre, pour se retrouver quelques metres en bas....vivant. Au plus grand désarrois du pauvre Roxas, propriétaire de l'oreiller lancé.

" Aiiieee! cria le roux du bas du 2ème étage de MAISON.  
- Tu y réflchiras a deux fois avant de chanter ces bétises a cette heurre! rit le blond, fier de son geste.  
- Vu ce rire si charmant et ce geste si innatendu, je peux en conclure que ca fait longtemps que tu attendais de faire ca. lui dit le général derrière le dos du blond.  
- Tu n'imagine pas... répond Roxas."

Le rire sadique du général s'éleve dans la chambre.  
Rufus soupire et décide de descendre dans la cuisine. Il emprinte les escliers et découvre Kimiko en bas, qui attend, l'air penssive. Elle sent Rufus arriver et se redrese d'un coup, avec un grand sourire.

" Bonjour, Patron.  
- Bonjour Kimiko. lui répont il, avec le même sourire.  
- Bien dormit?  
- Si on ignore les ronflements de certains, les bavardages des autres, ca peut aller.  
- Vous avez pas l'habitude...  
- En effet...  
- Je vous est préparé un café.  
- Merci."

Elle lui tend une tasse de café bouillant. Rufus Shin-ra prend le lait et en ajoute une petite goutte. Kimiko sourit et prend la bouteille des mains de son patron et s'en versse un verre. " A la votre " ditent ensemble les deux compagnons de petit dèj.

Soudain, dans un cri de terreur pur, un roux...tomba. Bizarrement c'est une manie chez eux. On retrouve donc Reno en bas des escaliers, étallé sur le sol comme une carpette. Rufus, déséspéré, regarde le pauvre Reno se plaindre de douleur, alors que Kimi regarde, amusée, en haut des escaliers et fait signe a Sephiroth. Celui ci baille, puis descend a son tour, n'oubliant pas de s'essuyer les pieds sur le nouveau "tapis" des escaliers.

"Bonjour, Kimiko, Rufus...  
- Bonjour Sephiroth! sourit Kimi  
- Evite de martiriser ce pauvre Reno, sinon avant la fin de l'émission, il va mourir de coups et blessures agravées par torture implicite...  
- Hey! C'est ma spécialité! Sephiroth, espèce de copiteur! s'esclame la bleuté.  
- héhéhéhé."

Elle tend un bol de café a Sephiroth, qui le prend sans un mot.

"De rien." dit elle

Il sourit et fait signe a un homme qui arrive avec une pile de dossier jaunis dans les bras.

" Tien, bonjour Tseng. dit Rufus, avalant une dernière gorgée de son café.  
- Salutaton Président, Sephiroth... répond Tseng en posant les dossiers sur la table.  
- Et moi alors? J'compte pas? s'esclame Kimiko.

- T'as du boulot a ce que je vois. soupire Sephiroth  
- Plus que tu ne le crois... Président, il faudrait que je vous parle.  
- Pas de soucis. dit Rufus en se levant.  
- Okay, retenu, Tseng. Dit la bleuté"

Alors que Kimiko rumine dans son coin, Tseng et Rufus s'asseoient sur le canapé et travaillent. Au fil du temps, les filles et les garçons descendent. Sauf Axel qui entre par la porte d'entrée. Reno va vers lui, grand sourire.

" Alors? Comment va ton arrière train?  
- Comme ira le tien si tu continus... crache Axel, en se massant le fessier."

Reno pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Axel souffrant et explose de rire. Celui ci grimace et avance, en titubant vers la cuisine. Roxas est assis face au bar et sirote son verre de lait. Axel, lui lance un regard noir et s'asseoit sur la chaise haute a coté de lui. Il prend un bol de céréale et les mangent en faisant la tête. Kimiko le remarque et s'approche d'eux, mais avant qu'elle ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, un doux son de guitare s'élève dans l'air, faisant se taire tout le monde, même Tseng et Rufus. Kimiko affiche un tendre sourire, regardant Tseng amusée. Celui ci fronce les sourcils.

" Demyx vous attend... il est l'heure...  
- Hmm?  
- Saurez vous affronter l'epreuve qui vous attend... Le choix tend attendu est arrivé... Ceci décidera de l'avenir de la planette... de la survie de tous...  
- Mais... de quoi tu parles? demande Yuffie, apeurrée "

Tout le monde regarde Kimiko, quelque peu inquiet... De quoi parle t-elle... Cette émission serait elle en faite une histoire de mission horrible et de quète terrible... ET ILS AVAIENT PAS ETAIENT PREVENUS!!!! Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rufus, qui dit non avec une tête affollée.

" Me regardais pas comme ca! J'y suis pour rien! Kimiko, traîtresse, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire?!  
- Laisse moi continuer Rufus... Vous devez combattre pour votre honneur... Profiter des quelques secondes que je vous offres...Bientôt, votre vie sera mise en jeu...  
- Kimiko, dis nous ce qu'il se passe a la fin!! cri Axel, paniqué.  
- ..."

Soudain, Kimiko explose de rire, a n'en plus pouvoir tenir debout. Tseng soupire et se lève. Se dirige vers le bar, le contourne, prend Kimiko par terre par le col et la secoue violement en lui hurlant dessus dans une langue étrangère. Elle rit encore plus et pleure même de rire.

" Comment vous avez trop marchez! Vous avez pas marchez même, vous avez courru! hahahahahahahaha!!! J'en peux plus!! Trop drôle!" rit Kimi

Tseng lâche d'un coup Kimiko, ce retenant de la frapper. Il soupire puis dit d'une voix froide.

" C'était une blague pour ceux qui ont pas comprit. Demyx vous attend pour le cours de danse. Allez y vite, vous allez être en retard.  
- oufff!!! soupire tous le monde."

Tout le monde se lève et cour presque vers la salle de danse, rassurré.  
Demyx est là en train de jouer de sa cytare bleu. La musique est douce et calme. Enchantéresse, et posée. Une pointe de tritesse et de mystère... Une des plus belles musiques de la chansson Illusiopolissienne... Bref, on est pas là pour faire de la pub, je reprends. Demyx s'arrête de jouer soudainement, sentant des regards dans son dos. Au plus grand regret des autres. Demyx ouvre la porte et invite les élèves a entrer.

"Bah c'est quoi les têtes que vous tirer? Demande Demyx en voyant les élèves entrer.  
- Rien, t'inquiète, juste l'autre folle qui c'est prise pour un PNJ de World of Warcraft! cria Axel, énervé...(c'est pas sa journée lui...)  
- Sacré Kimi... sourit Demyx"

Demyx fait signe a tout le monde de s'asseoir près des instrument de musique. Reno regarde la pièce... Tous les murs sont recouvèrent de miroir. Derrière eux, il ya pas mal d'instuments de musique... Reno semble très intéressé par la guitare électrique d'ailleurs. Demyx lui sourit et le rappel a l'ordre.

" Bien. Alors, on va commencer. Pour la Prime qui sera dans quelques jours, exactement 5, je veux une superbe entrée en la matière! Je vais vous apprendre les pas qu'ils faudra suivre! Je vais donc vous apprendre: la valse!  
- Hein? s'écrit tout le monde.  
- Parfaitement!  
- Mais attend, Demyx, on est 8 garçons et 7 filles. Il nous manque une fille.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Rufus, j'ai la solution! Reno, tu viendra me voir a la fin du cours.  
- D'accord, yo."

Et le cours commence. Demyx apprend la valse a tout monde, bien que ce ne soit pas si facile que ca.(si si j'vous jure! c'est dure!) A la fin du cours, tout le monde montrer des signes de fatigues.

12h30. Tout le monde est a table. Repas qu'on dit " Utaien". Zack, Rufus, Reno, Sephiroth, tifa, Yuffie, Aérith, Tseng et Kimiko se régale, alors que les autres regardent la nourriture, sans avoir le courrage d'y toucher.

14h30. Marluxia arrive en retard. Kimiko le regarde, regarde Aérith, puis re regarde mister flower, puis re regarde miss a fleur... puis soupire face a la débilité des deux êtres. Comment elle leur fourrerait la gueule avec leurs fleurs! Et vas'y que c'est plein de "ohh! tu aimes les fleurs! Moi aussi!!" et vas'y que " Ohh! tu aimes les pétunias! j'en ai des très beaux dans ma chambre!! et j'ai des jonquilles dans mon jardin!". Kimi pète un cable et leurs réponds: " Et bah moi j'ai une plante carnivore dans ma poche, alors si voulez pas que je la sorte, vous avez intérez a bouger dans les dix secondes qui vont venir!" dit elle en montrant la culasse de son sig Saueur. Marluxia obérit immédiatement et mène la "classe" dans la salle de théatre, juste a coté de MAISON. Marluxia parle pendant plus d'une heure sur les principes du théatre... et une demi heure a parler de fleurs....

16h. Gouté! Kimi a préparé des gataux aux chocolats et aux violettes! sucullant! bravo Kimi!

17h. Cours de chant avec Ariel qui arrive en avance, le tout de préparer son cours avec l'aide Demyx. Tout le monde est enchanté par la belle voix d'Ariel. Puis elle leurs fait faires des vocalises et puis leurs distribuent quelques feuilles de chanssons. Le cours se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeurs.

18h30. Kimiko est aux fourneaux et prépare une soupe de brocolis carotte ether. Dans le four cuit ce qu'on apelle "un chocobo non élevé". a part les FF, personnes ne comprend ce que c'est. (j'ai honte! I LOVE YOU CHOCOBO!! je vous aime! en plus j'ai une peluche chocobo! mon cocobo T-T! veux pas le manger!!) MAISON est calme tout le monde est aux douches ou joue ou se repose, ou se tappes dessus a l'aide des lampes de chevets. Bref...

19h30. Tout le monde est a table et déguste la volaille géante.

20h40. Tout le monde est sois devant la télé, soit en train d'essayer de dormir, sois en train de lire, sois toujours en train de s'aider des lampes de chevets pour tapper son voisin de lit...

2h02. Le calme montre que tout le monde dors. Sauf kimi. Pourquoi? Vous savez que les chats chassent la nuit? (sauf mon chat a moi qui fit dodo sur mon lit avec moi)

* * *

J'ai était extrémement longue mais 'javais pas d'inspiration a cause de mes notes! Demain mon conseille! Wappi...et le carnet...Bref! Merci encore pour toute vos Reviews! Je suis comblée!! Je vous remercis toutes et tous de soutenir Star Square! Merci encore!! Passez une bonne soirée!!

A+

Organisation XIII, un nouvel espoir


End file.
